Skipping Rocks
by Ami L. Mendal
Summary: A crying Ginny Weasley gets a lesson on skimming stones from none other than Draco Malfoy. FIN! Now includes epilogue! To be re-written soon. Semi-graphic mention of rape!
1. Chapter 1

_I got the urge to write, so I am! Here's my story before I forget what my idea was:_  
  
She sat by the lake on 'her rock', skipping rocks, with tears falling from her cheeks. He heard her. She didn't know he was there… and he didn't know she was either. Not until he actually **saw** her. He usually laughed when he saw someone crying. It gave him joy. That was just **him**.  
  
He sat down. She looked at him. She didn't want him there… didn't want him to see her like that.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He looked into her eyes. She looked at him, then skipped another rock across the lake.  
  
"Go away." She picked up another one from the ground by her feet.  
  
'Why is this different? Why can't I just leave? Why do I have to be so damn curious?' He thought to himself. "I can't do that, Weasley. I'm too curious. Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked at him, tears on her face, and another in her eye. "You don't care." She skipped the rock.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." He said. She looked at him, confused. Then he added, "I don't know why I care… but I do. Usually I enjoy watching someone cry… but this time… no… this time is different. Don't ask me why. It's weird…" He looked at the rocks by her feet, and decided to join her. He picked one up and skipped it across the lake, farther than she ever could.  
  
"I'm sick of trying." He didn't get it. "He still doesn't notice me… I try so hard to get Harry to notice me… but I'm still just Ron's little sister to him." He mentally rolled his eyes, and she skipped another rock.  
  
'I shouldn't be saying this… but I will, because it's true.' He thought, right before he said, "You've grown up. Everyone, with the exception of Potter, has noticed. He needs a rock thrown against his head… hmm like this one." He held up a rock, the perfect one to skip. She looked at him like he was speaking Latin, [heehee, that's my saying… well… one of them…] and he threw it. It skipped one, two, three… eight times.  
  
"You gotta teach me how to do that." He looked at her, and smiled. Yes, Draco Malfoy smiled. And she smiled back. He picked up a rock by her feet…  
  
---------------------------  
  
_That was bad… well, tell me how much I suck by **REVIEW**ing please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_That was a pretty fast update, you must admit! Heehee! Well, **Review** Replies are at the end. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing:_

_---------------------------_

Three and a half weeks after the whole 'rock' scene, and after many run-ins with each other, which included a lot of awkward silence and blushing, they had a scene. It wasn't an ordinary scene. **Everyone** was there.

It was Sunday, and a Hogsmeade weekend. Two o'clock on the dot. Snow fell to the ground with beautiful after-affects, reminding Ginny of a snow globe, except with moving people and the snow **kept** falling. She was sitting with Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry in The Three Broomsticks .

"I'll be right back, guys. Forgot my bag in Florish and Blotts." Ginny said, scooting her chair back from the table and standing quietly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Luna asked, completely serious. Ginny shook her head and headed for the door.

Of course, with **her** luck, Draco Malfoy and his two 'guards' were about to walk in. Ginny got to the door just as Draco was in the doorway. They looked at each other with a look of unease and nervousness.

One person pointed and whispered to the person next to them, but it was quiet so everyone heard what was said.

"Look, there's mistletoe..." 

Ginny looked up, as did Draco, and sure enough there was mistletoe hanging on the doorframe. She quietly whispered, "You don't have to." and walked out into the coldness.

"What?" he asked as everyone stared at him. They quickly got back to their conversations with friends and drinking their warm butterbeers. Ginny continued her way towards the all-too familiar bookstore.

_**(Three and a half hours later)**_

Ginny was making her way to the library to finish her neglected Charms essay. She turned a corner... oops.

Wrong one. She stopped. She had been to the library a million times, HOW COULD SHE BE LOST? She looked around and realized she was in the dungeons, right by the Slytherin Common Room.

'_Fuck'_ Ginny thought to herself. It was dark, and cold. She shivered, feeling eyes on her. She quickly turned around and saw Draco standing behind her, with a shocked expression on his face. Her hand went to where her heart was. "Holy shit, don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!"

Draco rushed towards her, taking her by the elbow and taking her away from the dungeons. "What're you doing here?"

"I got lost!" Ginny replied, a little embarrassed. Draco continued to lead her by the elbow.

"You shouldn't be here, someone may see you! Do you **know** what people would do to you if they saw you here?"

"I got lost!"

"They'd probably hex you into the next dimension! Then they'd beat you to a pulp and-"

"Will you please shut up? You keep talking and talking and talking... take a breath one in a while!" Ginny laughed.

"This isn't funny, Ginny. Someone could've seriously hurt you!" He said, seriously.

"I got LOST!!!!!! Do you understand that?? Just point me in the right direction and I'll leave you alone."

Draco sighed and stopped. He looked at Ginny and kissed her.

It was a wonderful kiss. Ginny could swear there we fireworks going off. Draco felt static on their lips.

Finally, they broke the kiss.

Ginny was surprised, but asked with a smile, "What was that about?"

"For the mistletoe... tradition ya know..." He smiled and went in the direction he and Ginny just came from. She smiled, and looked towards where he was leading her, and saw the main staircases. She pulled her school books closer and headed towards the library.

_---------------------------_

_I think that was too soon for them to kiss... but I want **YOUR** thoughts. Please give them to me in a **review.** Here's your Review Replies!_

_**Anyanka Harris**- You're so sweet! Hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Liebling**- YAY! You read my story! w00t! Oh and thank you for your help with the first chapter. I owe you!!_

_**JAML**- I need your new number... and here's your update! Heehee!_

_**MyOwnLittleWorld**- DG is my favorite ship! Sorry if I scared you with the sudden change of coupling. And don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories!_

_**Alecz**- Hahaha, it's still not done, no worries!_

_**Suzaku's Rose**- Your story is so good, you have to update!! Here's YOUR update! I honestly hope it's up to your standards!_

_**Someone you kno**- Ryan!! STOP READING MY STORIES! HAHAHAHA!!_

_**Dark Angels**- Yay! Please let me know if this chapter is good too!_

_**Kole17**- I should call you... but I don't know your number yet... I NEED IT! laughs I'm glad you like my counting!!!_

_**Hydraspit**- What the hell is a Kudos?! Oh well, I'll take it if it's like a cookie!!! Glad you liked ch. 1!_

_**Xhana**- Yes, your story is very nice! You need to update! If you need help, you can just email me at __or contact me by AIM, my screen name is sportgirl556_

_**Criminy**- Yes, Draco HAS noticed Ginny, he's had his eye on her for a while, heehee! Yes, I wish I knew how to skip a rock 8 times! I can only do it like 4!_

_**Heartofthe-dragonfly**- I couldn't find **any** grammar errors. Please point them out to me in your review so I can be sure to fix them, I hate when people make mistakes, heehee._

_**Miss Tick**- TEACH ME HOW TO SPEAK LATIN!!!! PLEASE!!!!_

_**Possiblee**- Thank you! I love you! You rock my sox! Thanks!_

_**SamiJo06**- I don't like it... oh well! I updated! I hope you like this... and I think this is a bit longer... is it? Please let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. My boyfriend cheated on me, and we broke up... long story. And I had try-outs, soooo much pain! But your reviews make me happy. Thank you all. **Review** Replies at end of chapter, like always. I love you guys, here's your update!_

Draco, taking his normal stroll around the lake, felt eyes on him. He turned around, facing the castle doors and saw a spot of red. Not the kind of red that would be Ginny, but the spot of red that would be like- RON?

Ron was walking towards Draco and at a fast rate.

'_Oo he must be mad' _Draco thought to himself.

After a few short moments, Ron was standing in front of Draco, definitely mad. Ron, matching his red hair perfectly with clenched fists at his sides spoke, "What's going on?!?!"

Draco pretended to be confused, "What do you mean, Weasley?"

"You know what I'm bloody talking about, Malfoy!! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"You mean between me and your sister? Nothing, why do you care so much, Weasley? You never cared before."

"That's a lie! I've always cared about my sister!"

"Oh yeah, Weasley, a glance at her during breakfast, and a wave in the hallways is definitely caring!" Draco was now mad, too.

"You don't know what you're bloody talking about, Malfoy! Just tell me what you did to my sister!"

"I told you, Weasley! I didn't do anything! You just never noticed anything!"

Ron was doing his best not to hit Draco. Well... he's Ron, so... he couldn't hold it in any longer!

-**PUNCH-** [wow I've always wanted to do that, lol! Sound effects. Heehee, gotta love it!]

Draco's reaction? He punched him back!!

-**PUNCH-** [Oh gosh that's fun!]

"How **dare** you punch me, Weasley!!" Draco was pissed.

"How **dare** you have ANYTHING do to with my SISTER!" Ron was pissed too.

"I told you! I didn't do anything to her!"

"But you did something WITH HER!"

"That's **my** business, Weasley!"

"She's my sister, it's my business, too!"

"Weasley... you never paid attention when she needed you... so just leave her alone. She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

And with that, he walked away.

_**Review** Replies, as promised! :-D_

_**kole17- **Yes, if someone teaches me how to speak Latin, I will teach you too. wink lol!_

_**Future writer of America- **Snog fests are very fun. Heehee!_

_**DragonTamer214- **I will make it longer if you don't say my name... grrrr glare glare glare_

_**Starrynight12312- **Okay, I shall continue! lol!!!!_

_**Quidditch7- **Oo CHOCOLATE! takes happily!_

_**Rising waves- **Wow, that was the longest review ever! sarcasm lol!! No worries, though! I'll take ANY kind of review! THANKS!!!_

_**Suzaku's Rose-** Aww, you make me blush!! blush blush blush _

_**Dark Angels-** woo! Ayumi-Dono- Glad you liked! Hope this is good too! _

_**MyOwnLittleWorld- **heehee, you know you love it! :-D_

_**Sammy- **Hope you enjoyed your pasta and meatballs as much as you enjoyed this chapter! mwuahz_

_**Heartofthe-dragonfly- **Explain him? How do I have to explain him? Uh oh..._

_**Kittybro**- Yup!_

_**Anyanka Harris- **Ahh! So many questions!! I shall try to answer them: That's confidential! Most likely, and maybe. That's as much info that I can give you ;-) lol! Yay! You liked number two! w00t!_

_**Meredith A. Jones- **Okey dokey pokey!_

_**JAML- **lmao! Craziness...!_

_**Ronsfavfan18- **EEK!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! JUST... JUST POST!!!!!!!!_

_Okay so... thanks! And do me a HUGE favor and press that blue/purple button down there?! Please?? PLEASE PLEASE!?!?!?_

_I'm pathetic, and I know it. No need to rub it in. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. Rough week. I'm not going to complain, because I know you will cheer me up with all of your **REVIEW**s! Thank you guys, SO MUCH for getting me to 53!!! **Review** Replies at the end, like always! This chapter is going to be peoples thoughts about what's been going on... And hope to get a **review** again! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!_

---------------------------

(Ron's POV)

Ginny... and... Malfoy? No, it's not possible. Ginny would never... would she? NO! Of course not. She's a Weasley, after all. And he's a... a **Malfoy!** Weasleys and Malfoys don't go together. They just DON'T! We're mortal enemies! Weasleys are for the light side, and malfoys work for You-Know-Who! Ginny has more sense than to date a Malfoy! She was always rather smart, she knows not to bring shame to the Weasley name! She's always been a bit crazy, but is she really crazy enough to _date a Malfoy?_ Of course she is- I MEAN NO! NO SHE'S NOT!

Ugh, Bloody hell, if she is...

(Draco)

Me... liking... a Weasley. It's insane. But... is it really? She's not like her brothers! She has a brain! And looks! Oh boy does she have looks! BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! I've found a girl that I like for more reasons than her body.... Although I can imagine what she could **do **with that body...

This is Ginny we're talking about here. Virginia! Virginia... ehm... what _is_ her middle name?! Something with an L... Lynn? Lilac? Lil... Lillian! That's it! Virginia Lillian Weasley. So beautiful. So un-Malfoy. So not **Narcissa! **Yet, the last name is a barrier. Seperating our worlds. Simple, yet so complicated. My parents would **never** approve of our dating. And certainly HER parents would approve of us. Our blood is the same... yet... it isn't? When I was young, I was naïve and didn't ask questions about blood or lust. Someone had a certain last name, and they were acceptable. Otherwise... they weren't. but... honestly... a Malfoy and a Weasley? It's... OH FUCK SURNAMES! I fought for her, I should have her! I deserve her, and she deserves me!

And plus... it's not like we're getting married or anything... just dating...

(Ginny)

I see Ron with a black eye, and I **know** he got it from Draco. I'll talk to Draco about it tomorrow or something, because I know that if I talk to ron about it, he'll lecture me about Draco "being a Malfoy" and to "stay away from him at all costs" Of course, there's always the speech, "HE'S A MALFOY!" I'd get that one a lot. But Draco was there when I needed him, and ron wasn't. I certainly couldn't go to Harry for help, because he was the problem in the first palce. Hermione's busy all the time, so I couldn't talk to her... what else could I do but fall for him? And it's not like I love him or anything. Because I don't. I'm not ready to settle and we all know Mr. "Slytherin Sex God" isn't ready either! It's just dating.

---------------------------

_I know that was kind of short, but I needed to post. I could swear it was a lot longer on paper!!!!!! I promise a good size chapter next time! Here's your **Review** Replies!_

_**Redhead**- Danny, stop reading my story! I turned red because you aren't supposed to be reading my story! lol!_

_**Meredith A. Jones**- Heehee!! Hope you love this too! THANKS! Skipping ROCKS! HEEHEEHEEHEE_

_**Suzaku's Rose**- Are you still sane?!?!? PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING, BE SANE ENOUGH TO **REVIEW**!!! PLEEEEASE!!_

_**Ronsfavfan18**- Yay!!!_

_**Dracoluver2009**- Here ya go!! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!_

_**Future writer of America**- I'm sorry it's so short! This is short too! I'm sorry! But I promise next chapter will be FAT! Lmao!_

_**Blondechicky**- Thanks! Please enjoy!!_

_**WestonSUX I love HP**- I hate Weston too. I swear on anything, if he says another thing about my brother I will push him off a cliff!! Grr!!! Anyways, thanks for the review, babe! Er... has it been two weeks?? looks around scared_

_**Book Lover990**- YAY!_

_**Topica89**- Geez Andrea, ya think you gave me a long enough review? SHEESH! Most of it wasn't even to me! LMAO YOU CRACK ME UP!!!_

_**InsideMyWorld**- Deeper Pals! w00t! lol! Well... I'M ALIVE! Lol, must mean nothing is destroyed too badly, heh heh._

_**LilyK**- Wow, thank you! lol! You people flatter me!! LOOK, I'M TURNING THE COLOR OF RON'S HAIR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ahem anyways..._

_**Dark Angels**- tear I love you. I really really do. Justin was a jerk-off for cheating on me. He can lick a stick! Lol!_

_**Anyanka Harris**- I like to be unpredictable heehee and uhm... ENJOY!_

_**Kole17**- You haven't been online in like... two days! Lmao kidding... I have no idea how long it's been. But you were on, then you got off! I was like tear_

_**Heartofthe-dragonfly**- Oh okay! Lol, I got ya. No worries, he'll explain himself in a few chapters. _

_Just remember: I love you all! PLEASE **REVIEW**!_

_-:-Ami-:-_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! I'm using WordPad so it's not going to be what it's usually like when I use Microsoft Word. but anyways, I'm going to start writing in my xanga if you don't know what that is than you are DEPRIVED! lol and if you want to keep an eye out for when I'm going to start updating just keep checking that. My xanga account is xzAMIzx like today! I wrote that I would be updating today! And if you see that it says I'll be updating 'S.R.' that stands for Skipping Rocks in case you're like Nicole ::cough cough:: and you're blonde ::cough cough:: BUT I LOVE YOU SEESE! heehee lol just keep an eye out... anyways! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME YOU **LOVELY REVIEW**ERS! ::heehee::

-------

Draco was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner when Ginny came up and THEY BANGED IN THE HALLWAY! lol kidding... MEREDITH MADE ME DO IT! lmao sorry.... ::blush:: he suddenly came face to face with the ground. He turned over and saw who he'd been wanting to talk to the entire day; Ginny. She smiled at him, and extended her hand for him to take. He did, and she BANGED HIM! roflmao sorry.... it was Meredith again! I SWEAR!... pulled him up. He quickly brushed himself off and he noticed she had a look in her eye.

"What's up? Are you okay?" he asked, sincerely. She looked at him, almost a sad look on her face.

"We need to talk... is there somewhere we can go?" He nodded and took her small, freckled hand in his much larger one and he walked with her through the many hallways, corridors, and staircases to the Astronomy Tower.

She sat near the window of the Astronomy Tower, and he joined her. She enjoyed the cool winter breeze flowing through the open window, not having to worry about him asking questions. She looked at him and saw the way his expression changed when she was sad. He was softer. Almost like a wool blanket you could cuddle with when you had a cold and you were home sick from school. He wasn't only soft... but he looked at her in almost awe. You could tell the way his eyes laid upon her that he loved the way her freckles dotted her skin, and the way her hair fell to the middle of her back in whispery curls.

She knew she had to tell him... now was the time. She took a deep breath and looked into his comforting eyes. "Draco... I really like you-"

"I really like you too, Ginny."

"Please Draco... let me finish." she took another deep breath and tried again. "I really like you, and I want to be with you... but there are things about me that you don't know. Things... about my past..." He looked at her, a little confused, but listening nonetheless. He scooted a little closer to her, wanting to comfort her but giving her space.

"Do you remember... in your second year... when everyone was talking about the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco nodded, so she continued, "And when everyone talked about how someone was taken into the Chamber... and how Salazaar Slytherin and Tom- I mean... Voldemort were involved?" He nodded again. "Well... I was the one taken to the Chamber" Draco's face turned from slightly confused, to shock and sympathy. His blonde hair that framed his face was now accenting his eyes, showing full support of what she was saying.

"That's not all..." He looked at her with wonder. What did she mean? She sighed through her nose, looked at her wringling hands in her lap and continued, "Before Voldemort was the 'Dark Lord' (Ginny rolled her eyes slightly) he was known as Tom Riddle... he was in Slytherin, like you, but... he had a power... a powerful thing he didn't know he found out that he could use it against the good of people. He used it to hurt witches, wizards, and even muggles. And he hurt me. In more than one way..."

"Ginny... are you sure you're ready to tell me?"

"If you don't want to know than I won't tell you!" She was crying now.

"Of course I want to know... but I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me."

"I want to tell you, Draco... I really do... you need to know if we're ever going to have a relationship more than we do now... unless... you don't want that..."

"Ginny, I do want to be with you! Please... continue."

So she did, "He would use a diary from when he was sixteen and preserved himself in it and waited until someone vulnerable could help him... someone like

me. So he'd use my life as a weapon... I'd be put under this sort of trance... and he made me do things... most I wouldn't remember... but some.... no... some I remember all too well.

"I'd hurt people and not know it... and he'd hurt me... hit me... rape me... and that's what I'd remember..." More tears came, and he comforted her. He even cried too.

------

I'd write more but my parents are making me get offline and making me give my dog a bath so I'll give replies next time and I apologize for such a long wait for such a bad chapter... I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-:-AMi-:-


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, what number of **review**s am I up to now?... OMG 89!! THAT'S A LOT!! WOWEE!! Lol, anyways... thanks everybody for **review**ing! You guys mean the world to me sigh. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have continued with this story... (it wasn't one that I thought of keeping). Actually, I have about three more ideas for DG fics, but I decided that I'll finish this one before starting those ones... :-D happy? lol, GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE! heehee kidding! I love you! Okay so should I do the **review** replies now... or... later?... well... ehm... WHY PUT OFF 'TIL LATER WHAT YOU COULD DO NOW? Ugh, I hate that saying... if you didn't notice already, I am a MAJOR PROCRASTINATOR!! heh, but what did you expect? lol, okay so here are your **REVIEW **replies! These are replies to chapters 4-6!

_**future writer of america - **I haven't seen you in a while... where'd you go? ::tear::_

_**LilyK - **Yes, Ron is weird... and yes, Draco IS yummy! ::licks lips::_

_**ArcticAngelzTx - **I think specialness is a word... I can check for you! hold on... YES! IT IS!! "Specialness; noun; something arranged, issued, or appropriated to a particular service or accasion" hmm that doesn't seem right... ::continues looking up 'specialness'::_

_**Meep meep - **brilliantness... oh gosh more looking up words... uno momento por favor.. YES! IT IS!! "Brilliantness; adjective; glorious; magnificent" lol and THANK YOU!_

_**Dark angels - **I'm short but sweet! lol okay so you were talking about my story.. but.. hey.. that's okay.. right? lol! Actually my friend and I think he REALLY WILL END UP GAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Meredith A. Jones - **yes, skipping ROCKS, lmao! gosh I really have to read GB... ugh... lol! angst, sure... whatever THAT is.. lol_

_**ronsfavfan18 - **yeah I have those lazy moments too, lol. Please stop calling me girly... I won't even let my best guy friend call me that.. and he calls EVERYONE that! anyways... I'll tell people to go read your stories... k? okay._

_**InsideMyWorld - **Yes, you go deeper, I go deeper... and ehm.. I sort of did go deeper.. but ehm.. not where you think! I'll tell you later!_

_**heartofthe-dragonfly -** Yay, I love making people giggle! YIPEE_

_**ronsfavfan18 - **you did review for chapter four.. lol! _

_**kole17 - **lol, bloody hell IS fun to say! heehee I love you! UGH, I hate Justin... he should die, rot and burn in hell... mwuahahahaha! LOL, CHOKING ON FOOD IS FUN, but it hurts :-( lol_

_**quidditch7 - **thank you! I AM ON!! YOU'RE JUST NOT ON AT THE SAME TIME I AM lol! and thanks about me and bryan! I'm actually going to his house tomorrow for New Year's! YIPEE lol!_

_**BabyRuth - **Wow, you review a lot!! lol THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You're probably the one that reviews the most. You keep me goin! THANK YOU! Oh, and I have NO IDEA where I get my ideas for my chapters lol. And you left like.. CHAPTERS of reviews lol. but that's NOT A BAD THING! THANKS!_

_**andrea - **thank you, andrea! lol you're such a loser, lmao I love you!_

_**Angela - **lol, you must be easily amused... but that's okay! SO AM I! LOL! thanks for the review!_

_**Deth's Flaming Arrow - **wow that's a cool name... lol anyways! Yay, you love my story!?! THANK YOU! Yes, great boyfriends make me smile! lol... oh.. but you spelt death wrong... shifty eyes_

_**SnowHedwig05 - **I'll try to make it as long as possible, but it is difficult to write long chapters with my short attention span... :-D lol_

_**wisperinglilies -** wow, what a pretty name! I love!!! heehee. Now, not to give it away or anything, but WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WRITE MY FAVORITE COUPLE AND NOT GET THEM TOGETHER? lol kidding kidding! i love you! I don't know.. maybe I SHOULDN'T make them together! just for a turn in the story! mwuahahahhahaha lol_

_Okay, so before I actually start the CHAPTER, I'd just like to make this little announcement for my friend Kara. Please check out her stories, her pen name is ronsfavfan18 she doesn't get very many reviews although she is a great author. I love her stories and wish other people did too. Ugh, now I'm going to the mall.. well... I hope I update today! lol! okay well the rest of the story will be written when I come back from SHOPPING! lol! Thanks for waiting!!!!! Okay so it's three days later and I'm writing the chapter.. but... you forgive me... right? Yes? Okay good (go with it!) And OW I HAVE HICCUPS, ugh, here's your chapter_

Sitting in his favorite chair in the Slytherin Common Room, he thought about the story she told him.

_'How could someone do that to her? She's so sweet and innocent.' _he thought to himself. He wanted to know more about the situation, like if the Golden Trio knew about it, or Dumbledore, or her parents. But he wouldn't dare ask questions. She would tell him if she wanted to, and he knew it would take time. He changed his position so his elbows were on his knees, and his chin in his hands. He wanted to see her. He **had **to see her ; hold her close and run his fingers through her long copper hair. But instead he had Prefect duties to report to. _'Maybe I could sneak around a bit and find her...' _he checked his watch. 9:16PM. She'd be on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room from the library. _ 'If I run, I can make it to her before she hits the fourth floor' _

And he ran.

He ran past the kitchens when a Professor yelled to, "Stop running in the corridors!" and Draco yelled back.

"Prefect duties!" and kept going.

He skidded to a halt on the fourth floor. Four seconds later, she stepped off the staircase. A load of books in her arms, she looked up and saw the blonde-haired Slytherin she had spoke to only a few hours before. Her face flushed a soft pink, and he smiled as she clashed with herself. He walked over to her and took some of her books from her load. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she spoke, "H-hi..."

He smiled to ease her pressure. "Hey. Can we talk?" She shrugged and continued to the next staircase, and he followed. Instead of taking her to the next level towards the Gryffindor Common Room, it switched. She grabbed ahold of the rail, dropping her books and scared out of her wits. She didn't know where it would take her, and he didn't either. "Damn moving staircases. Hate 'em." Ginny couldn't help but smile a bit. Draco felt better about himself that he could make her smile when she felt so awkward. The staircase stopped with a jolt, causing them both to topple over. She landed on top of him, and she blushed again. Ginny quickly got up and brushed herself off.

This would be the second time of the day he would be on the ground and she would be extending her hand for him to take. And, this would be the second time of the day he would accept it. And this would be the second time of the day there would be a sad expression on her face. He stood and the two of them left the scattered books laying along the many stairs. They took the last few steps up the staircase and looked at the brown wooden door in front of them. With metal trim and a tarnished handle, the door looked as if it would crumble right in front of the two students. Ginny, summoning up her Gryffindor courage, reached in front of her and took the handle into her small hand. She paused, and looked at Draco. He nodded at the small redhead, and she turned the handle, swinging the door open.

Draco and Ginny stepped into the nearly black room. The room would be about the size of a House Common Room, minus the warm fire blazing on a wall and the comfortable chairs spread about the room. A breeze blew throughout the room, sending shivers down Ginny's spine, and causing Draco to get a feeling of insecurity. "Gin, maybe we should... go." Just when Ginny was about to agree with him, a hissing noise echoed through the room. Draco knew what that noise meant. Scared for Ginny's safety, he pushed her towards the door gently. Another hiss, and Draco backed away too.

"No need to run, little Malfffffoyyy..." The hissing got louder as steps were taken closer to the Hogwarts students.

"Ginny, run!" Draco shouted, but by the time Ginny turned around, the door was slammed shut and locked with multiple locking spells. She turned toward Draco with a frightened expression.

"Don't be ssssscared, Weasssleyyy... I won't hurt youuu... mucchh..."

_Well, I think I'll stop there. heehee sorry you guys. I already have an idea of what I'll be writing for the next chapter, so it should be up MUCH faster than this one was. Thanks for the **reviews** and I can't wait for more. ::thinks to self:: I wonder if I'll be able to go over 95... ANYWAYS, please **review!**_

_-:-AMi-:-_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ya'll! Just decided to update! (actually I made a deal with Kara that we would both update this week, heehee) Anyways, I know it's been awhile since I updated but that's because I was waiting for everyone to review... I was a little dissappointed when I didn't see the regulars! But that's okay! You are FORGIVEN! lol, well, I just wanted to let everyone know that my xanga name changed because it stopped working... but now it's the same as my AIM screen name (OriginOfLove13) (look there for hints on updates!!) but yeah I REALIZED THAT I NEVER DID A DISCLAIMER! (Another excellent reason I had to put it in my profile, because I am often forgetting it)_

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of his little friends... and enemies as well. Draco would be an EXCELLENT selection in my sex slaves... ::ahem:: ANYWAYS! I DO NOT OWN THE-BOY-WHO-WOULDN'T-DIE! END OF DISCUSSION!**

_I guess I'll do review replies, lol._

_**InsideMyWorld - **Yeah okay you're weird I LOVE YOU! you go deeper i go deeper_

_**Meredith A. Jones - **Here it it! Thank you!_

_**quidditch7 - **Thank youuuu!!! You're so sweet! lol, you no longer have to wonder!! :-D_

_**ronsfavfan18 - **Well, I did end it there, heehee. I KEPT UP MY END OF THE BARGAIN!!! YOU BETTER UPDATE!! i love you!_

_**kole17 -** lol, I love how you just babble about anything and everything on your reviews, heehee. I can't wait for you to get online! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU MILITARY BALL PICTURES!! GET ONLINE! Oh yeah, and so you could read this. LOVE YOU!_

_**Stormy Nights** **-** Suspense.... did I do it good? lol. I will explain the 'understanding a snake thing' later... right before or after the chapter... it depends on where I feel like putting it. Thanks for the review! ENJOY!_

_**wisperinglilies - **lmao, whenever I need to smile I just read the review... ROFLMAO, it's just so hilarious! HAHAHAHHAAHA, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Charmed01 -** Yes yes, bad Ami, oh well lol. Thanks. GET ONLINE! 3_

_**SAKBL - **No, actually, I do **not** think the rape was a bit extreme because it has to do with what I plan on doing THANK YOU VERY MUCH! heehee, but I love you for reviewing and hope I see you again soon! Thank you!_

_**Dark Angels - **lol, thank you. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!_

_**Pokey - **Oh, look at that, you guessed it :::sarcasm::: lol. you go deeper i go deeper_

_**Alecz - **heeheeheehee!! But I love you! You know that right? 'CUZ I DO!! :::waves arms frantically::: roflmao_

_**BabyRuth - **Wait, why are you leaving me?!?! WHY ARE YOU NOT READING MY STORY ANYMORE?! IS IT BAD?!? I'M SORRY!! DID I DISSAPPOINT YOU!!! :::starts to cry!!::: when I said you reviewed a lot it was A GOOD THING! I LOVE YOU!! :::more tears::::_

_---------_

(Earlier in the story...)

_"Ginny, run!" Draco shouted, but by the time Ginny turned around, the door was slammed shut and locked with multiple locking spells. She turned toward Draco with a frightened expression._

_"Don't be ssssscared, Weasssleyyy... I won't hurt youuu... mucchh..."_

Draco just wanted to protect Ginny. Her face showed her emotions perfectly; horrified and frightened. She didn't know what to do, or how to do it. The thought of her first year came ru shing back to her mind as the hissing continued. Draco didn't want anything to happen to Ginny.

"Come to meee... we have mucchhhhh to disscusssss..." an open window allowed a strong breeze to blow through the room, and coldness shifted through the air. Ginny couldn't breathe, and Draco was getting dizzy. Ginny's eyes shut tightly as she felt herself become warm again. She opened her eyes and saw that she and Draco were no longer on the grounds of their school.

They were in a good sized room with blue walls, and blue, torn-up furniture. Ginny had an idea of where they were, as did Draco. The dizziness left Draco as Ginny caught her breath.

He looked at her with soft eyes, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Ginny. I-" she put her hand on his mouth to stop him from continuing.

"It's not your fault... it was mine." she replied.

"Was not! If I hadn't have bothered you, you would never be here." he argued.

"How would you being here influence that? If you hadn't have 'bothered' me, as you put it, I'd be here all by myself. I should be thanking you right now." He saw her point and hugged her. After their hug, she kissed his soft lips for reassurance and she had the same feeling as she did when they kissed near the Slytherin Common Room. She loved it and never wanted it to end, but knew it had to, so she pulled apart. "Are we where I think we are?"

He looked into her chocolate eyes, "Yeah... the Riddle House." A chill ran down her spine and he took her hand, squeezing it, and they walked through parts of the creepy house.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'-MeanWhile-';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, worried for his little sister. She never stsayed at the library **this** late! Especially if she was just working on an Astronomy paper due in two weeks. Harry sat on the couch near the fire, just watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Ron knew his best friend was thinking about Sirius and all the times his face had appeared in that very fire. He knew Harry missed his godfather. Ron wished his best friend didn't have such a life. He tore his eyes away from his sad friend when Hermione walked through the portrait hole. "Hermione, have you seen Ginny? She went to the library and never came back. How long does it take to do an Astronomy paper?!" Hermione looked at him, very confused.

"Ginny isn't in the library. I just came from there, doing Prefect duties, Ronald Weasley! Why weren't **you** doing your duties?"

"I had a detention with Snape, then I saw no point." Hermione rolled her eyes, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have no idea where she is... do you think she could just be talking to a professor or something?"

"No, she would be sick of work. She would just come back from the library, especially because it's so late. I'm really worried, Mione."

Hermione looked at Harry slumped into the couch and looked back at the worried redhead. "Okay let's go" Ron smiled at her, then at Harry. Harry turned around, looking at his two best friends, bemused. He stood, quickly and rushed towards the portrait hole faster than Hermione and Ron could ever go. The other two hurried after him, also confused.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!the Riddle House!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny and Draco saw a dim light glowing from underneath a door. Before Draco could even think about opening the door, a man opened it for him. The tall man pulled Ginny in by her arm forcefully and Draco ran in after her. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever again. Especially the man that hurt her when she was a young girl of eleven. The dim light, Draco saw, came from a small lamp in the corner of the room. A large, dark green and very tattered armchair sat on a long wall. Much of the other furniture was covered with white cloth, dust, and were also tattered. The man was practically dragging Ginny into the room. He was hurting her! Ginny screamed, warm salty tears blurred her vision. _'Not again'_ she thought to herself.

_(Flashback)_

_He pushed her against the cold stone wall. He tore her clothes, piece by piece. Her tears stained her face as she screamed for help. She wanted it to stop, but he wouldn't, and she knew it. "You want it" his cold voice told her. His hands were like sharp ice against her skin. _

_"Please stop! I don't want this! STOP! NO!" she screamed. Her body weight not nearly as much as his, her hitting and kicking did nothing to hurt him. Finally, all her clothes were torn to shreds and he could easily access all the places needed. His body ripped through her, and she couldn't stand the pain. Her voice cracked when she cried for him to stop. "Please... no! Tom, stop! I don't want this!"_

_"Yes you do, Virginia! You need this! I have to, for your sake. Enjoy it, Virginia! You want this!" More tears crawled down her cheek, her body became numb, all except one place, and she cried harder than ever. She just wanted it to stop. It wasn't right! She wanted it to end. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be her friend... he was supposed to help her and listen to her. But instead, he did **this.** She cried for it to stop, but he wouldn't. She was saving herself..._

_He finally finished, after all the pain he had given her, and zipped his pants. With all the torture, he threw her a new set of clothes. She lay on the cold ground, her red hair sticking to her face from the moisture of tears and sweat. Her body ached all over, the numbness faded away a long time ago. She shivered as she felt his eyes on her naked body one more time, and he disappeared into the diary again._

Draco was thrown against the ground by another man he recognized as Dolohov. His least favorite Death Eater, besides his father. The man who held Ginny threw her towards the chair against the long wall. Ginny stumbled and stopped right in front of the chair. Two red slits were in the chair, along with a body of an evil man that didn't deserve to live. Draco threw himself towards the chair, and Ginny, when a crowd of Death Eaters surrounded him. All he saw were men enclosing on him. He heard Ginny scream and felt a blunt object collide forcefully with the back of his head, and everything went black.

So much for his promise.

_(I wanted to explain why Draco and Ginny could understand when Voldemort was talking to them in the room at Hogwarts. Ginny could understand the snake during her first year with the whole Chamber Of Secrets thing, so now she can understand them because Tom Riddle (A.K.A. Voldemort) practically taught her when he... as I like to say... "borrowed her body" hahahahaha.... oh and Draco can understand him because, well, his father being a Death Eater and all, he got used to the language and learned it. REVIEW! 3 )_


	8. Chapter 8

_All righty, ya'll. Guess who it is? You guessed it! MEEEE! Hahahaha, anyways… I am super duper… LUPER sorry for not updating faster. The real life got in the way, then it was Spring Break and I went on a cruise to Grand Cayman and Jamaica, and then my internet broke down! And then I got sick. And my brother was in a car accident, and then my grandma got in a car accident, and then I went on a trip, and blahblahblah! But now we're good and I can stop making excuses. Oh, and one more. I wrote a **GREAT** chapter, and then lost it. I still haven't found it, but since you are all so patient I figured I'd just write a new one. I GOT A BETA READER! w00t! I didn't get this beta-ed because I just wanted to get it up as fast as I could, so as not to make you nice reviewers wait longer! I also decided that I'm not going to reply to **everybody's** reviews, but I **will** answer any questions you ask and thank you all individually at the end. Thanks for your patience, I love you all, and enjoy the show! Hahaha, I've always wanted to say that…_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

(Earlier in the story…)

_Draco was thrown against the ground by another man he recognized as Dolohov. His least favorite Death Eater, besides his father. The man who held Ginny threw her towards the chair against the long wall. Ginny stumbled and stopped right in front of the chair. Two red slits were in the chair, along with a body of an evil man that didn't deserve to live. Draco threw himself towards the chair, and Ginny, when a crowd of Death Eaters surrounded him. All he saw were men enclosing on him. He heard Ginny scream and felt a blunt object collide forcefully with the back of his head, and everything went black._

_So much for his promise._

The slits stared at Ginny to no end. All Ginny wanted to know if Draco was okay, why Riddle needed her… again.

"I'm sick of your games, Riddle!" she screamed in anger. The red slits narrowed, glaring at the young redhead. He stood and neared Ginny, her face showing her intense fear. He pushed his hand forward, palm toward her and her body slammed against the dusty, old wall. He turned his hand so his palm faced upward and her body rose with his arm. Her pale body hung in the air and she was having problems breathing. It was like a snake was wrapped around her throat, closing off her airways. Voldemort must've realized she was still in her school uniform, skirt included, because he dropped her suddenly. She landed with a loud crack.

Her face contorted with the pain in her arm, 'Oh Merlin, it's broken!' she thought to herself as four Death Eaters approached her. She held her arm, the pain was excruciating. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself break down in front of the familiar, and unfamiliar, faces. Voldemort waved his wand at the Death Eaters and they quickly grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the middle of the room. Draco's body lay motionless on the ground not too far from her. If she could only gather her strength, she could get to Draco. But instead, her arm stopped her from reaching her goal.

Voldemort stepped forward toward Ginny, as continued to hold her arm. "There is so much to explain to you, young child. Don't you remember, those many years ago, when you were one hundred percent controlled? You were manipulated completely by me. You did what I wanted, when I wanted. Well, I realized that all that I have worked for is in jeopardy all because of one… little… girl." His face turned to disgust. He kept his eyes on Ginny as if she were about to run away. She didn't know why exactly, but he pulled out his wand and said a simple healing spell for her arm. "I don't care what happens to you after we're through, but I need you healthy while this is done." Ginny touched her arm, happy the pain was finally gone.

Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters with a simple wave of his hand. They left, and Ginny saw Draco stir on the floor. Both Voldemort and Ginny were watching Draco. His eyes opened, and he slowly sat up. Ginny went over to him, not caring what Voldemort said or did. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He put his hand to his head where he had been hit then looked at his hand and found blood.

"Bloody hell…"

"So sorry to interrupt this oh-so-sweet **Kodak** moment… but I have business to attend to."

"If you want me, then just take me. Leave Draco out of this… you don't care about anybody's well-being but your own." She stepped towards Voldemort, using her Gryffindor courage to stand up to him. He stepped up, too,

"Too bad for you, Weasley, I need more than just _you_. I need Young Malfoy, and Potter, and I even need that mudblood… Granger." Ginny's expression turned from bravery, to shock. 'Why would he need everyone? This doesn't make sense…' she thought to herself.

"Care to explain, Riddle?" She placed her hands on her hips and opened her ears, ready to gain as much information as possible.

"Well, since you are going to die afterwards anyway, I suppose I could tell you…" He spoke with such dignity, such anger… such hate. "Ever heard of the Fortis Anaphora Charm?"

"Yeah…" Draco said faintly. "It's where you need a victim, a traitor, an enemy, and a sacrifice.. Those four have to say some kind of spell… simultaneously, and it forms this kind of… bond and it gives the fifth person power…" Draco explained.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. I see your father's library has come into hand. I'm impressed. Okay, I'm done being impressed. You see, everyone has their little parts… Mr. Malfoy would be the traitor, as he loves a Weasley-"

"What! He doesn't-" "What! I don't-" The two students fought against the facts, but hey, they're just kids. Voldemort rolled his eyes and continued.

"AS I WAS SAYING… Malfoy's the traitor, Weasley's the victim, obviously from the diary years, Potter's the enemy and Granger is the sacrifice. I can finally get what I deserve. After these years of waiting, and planning, and **finally** getting it."

"But how do you plan on getting Harry and Hermione to come? They aren't exactly just going to _waltz _over here." Ginny said. Draco finally joined Ginny's side. Voldemort took this opportunity to wave his wand and conjure two seats with wrist locks on the arm rests. With another flick of the wand, Draco and Ginny were forced into the seats, and the wrist locks locked.

"Oh, but they're on their way." And then laughed, very, very evilly.

_That was kind of a cliffy. MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR sorries for why it took me so long, but I swear I have reasons. More than what is already written up there… but IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! (July 13th. If you want to give me a review and then hit my sister and my site, we're TheMendalTwins that's our pen name so PLEASE read our story, we're about to update that either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks so much!) _

_Many thanks to my reviewers: **Pokey** which is also **InsideMyWorld**, **quidditch7, Alecz** (twice), **Ravenhaired2**, **BabyRuth**, **ronsfavfan18**, **Meredith A. Jones**, **Lou**, and **fuzzybunnyslippers** (all five times!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Look! Chapter nine! w00t! Okay, well, let's get on with the story so you can read and not be distracted by me yapping away as usual. But, I would like to say that I HATE HURRICANES! -heart-_

**((Ginny's POV, by the way))**

I looked up from my wrists to Voldemort's face, only to see Harry's and Hermione's. I gasped loudly.

"Ginny! Oh my Merlin, are you okay!" I couldn't tell which of them said it. This was too much of a shock for me to decipher the voice.

Voldemort raised his wand to them and yelled a spell. Suddenly, there was a blue box surrounding them. Draco's wand was in his hand, he held it as much towards Voldemort's face as possible. "You can't do this!" he shouted, blood was dripping down to his face. I don't know how he did it. He was facing his enemy, bleeding from the head, probably with a concussion, yet he still looks as wonderful as ever. Amazing.

harry tried multiple times to break the spell around him and Hermione, but to no avail. "Hermione, don't you know a counter-spell?" he asked her. His face was clear with fear and concern. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, Harry... I don't."

Voldemort's voice was cripsy and hoarse. "Nagini, come to Thee. Rise as the sun or moon in the sky. Be as one filled with life and determination. Rise, Nagini, rise!" Nagini slithered past Harry and Hermione in their cage, right next to Voldemort. Together, the two of them repeated a Latin spell I could not interpret. I knew it was a dark spell, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

A neon green flow swept across ther oom from Riddle and Nagini's bodies. The flow surrounded the cage-like box that trapped Harry and Hermione, and consumed them. I watched them lift their heads up, their eyes open and towards the cieling. Voldemort came towards me.

"It'll be much easier getting you to obey me. You still have a part of me inside you." He grasped my throat and loudly sang a curse. The locks on my wrists broke. I heard Draco's break, too. I felt Voldemort's darkness fill me. I faintly heard Draco scream my name.

Harry and Hermione repeated the spell Voldemort put on them. First quietly, then louder, I joined their chorus. Draco screamed in anger and frustration. He stood and threw a spell at Voldemort. I had no idea what it was, I'd never heard it before.

Voldemort flew across the room and landed on a sheet-covered desk. As quickly as he could, Draco grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Ginny, stop! You don't have to do this! Don't be his servant! GINNY!" I felt his lips crush mine, but I could not return the kiss. I wanted to so badly, but the curse resided in me. I was a slave to the curse. Voldemort shouted a curse at Draco and he fell to the floor.

"You'll pay greatly for that, Draco! How dare you throw my teachings at me. I taught you every dark spell you know. You were to be my right-hand man, but instead, you fall for a filthy Weasley and her goody-two-shoes friends. Potter and the Mud-blood; the enemies? That is so deceitful, Draco. You will die as unheroicly as possible."

Draco's body was limp on the ground. I watched his chest ride and fall. His break slowed and soon I saw no movement at all. I urged my body forward; nothing. I tried with all my mighnt to move, but all I did was tighten my muscles. My voice got louder and I felt my face turning hot. Voldemort's spell echoed in my mind. I watched Draco's body stand. I wanted to jump into his arms, I was so happy he was okay. Instead, I watched his lips form the same curse my body refused to let go of. No! He had given in, too! I felt warm tears fall down my cheeks.

Harry's scar shot out an orange light towards Voldemort. Voldemort's arms extended to the cieling and he slowly transformed. Our voices got loud and the room filoled with fog - the physical form of hatred and power. Someone stopped chanting the curse! Harry's hand forced Voldemort and a yellow light pushed voldemort to the ground.

Harry's eyes searched the room, then he stopped at me. He came towards me. I blacked out.

_Hope you liked it! Chapter ten will be up reallly soon. I wrote Chapter 9 and 10 during the hurricane, and I plan on writing chapter 11 tomorrow or so. stay on the look out!_

_**-:-Ami-:-**_


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, it's only been... About seven months... but here's 10! w00terz! ACTION! (Yes, Koley.) 

((Still Ginny's POV, kthanks))

"She just kinda... fell over"

"I thought she died..."

"Me too."

"Will she be okay, Poppy?"

"Well, I-"

"Ginny!"

I groaned. "Oh my head..."

"Oh my Merlin, you're okay! Thank goodness!" Hermione nearly screeched. As if my head didn't hurt enough already?

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A lot. It is best you rest, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore, who was next to me, spoke softly. I was grateful for that.

"I want to know what happened..." My head thumped loudly.

"It was crazy..." My head jerked to the left.

"Draco!" I screamed. I'm such a hypocrite. A small smile brightened his face. I jumped from my bed and hugged him. "Are you okay?" There were scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs, including a large scratch on his face. His hair was still stained from the blood. I couldn't've been out for very long. Draco put me back into my bed. "Who defeated him?" I asked my audience.

"You did." Harry stated, looking at me. A smiled stretched from cheek to cheek.

"No, I mean... who stopped repeating the curse?"

"You did!" Harry repeated himself. I wont lie, I was very confused.

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Why did Voldemort stop transforming?"

"You see, Miss Weasley, five years ago, when Tom Riddle possessed you, he left a piece of him within you. Today, when he was transforming, the dominant, good side of you refused the curse, broke his barrier and took down his shield. Then, you subconsciencously stopped his body from transforming. That's where Harry came in." Dumbledore explained.

"Harry was equipped with the power to counteract Voldemort's curse. It came when the prophecy was broken in the Department of Ministries at the end of last year." Hermione added.

"You should be proud of yourself, Ginny." Dumbledore finished.

"I think I'm still confused... So, is Voldemort dead?"

"Sort of... yes."

"Why did I pass out?"

"Well, because Tom left a piece of him in you, a piece of you died when he did. Your body couldn't handle a piece of itself dying like that. You still need to rest." I wish Dumbledore would stop insisting rest.

"I told you she wasn't breathing"

"Wait, did I die, too?"

"Only for about an hour." Oh my Merlin.

"Draco carried you here. We all thought you were gone, Gin." Harry's green eyes flashed from jealousy to concern.

I tried to keep a thought still in my mind, but so many things were running through. Madam Pomfrey walked towards me, bustling about how lucky I was and how much rest I need.

"Virginia!"

"Mum?" Harry and Hermione cleared the way for my family. Mum led the pack towards me and squished me with hugs.

"Oh Virginia, how are you? I'm so glad you're okay! Professor Dumbledore told us you died! Oh I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mum. You're hurting me" I replied.

"Oh, right" she said, and stopped hugging me so much. "Professor Dumbledore, I do wish to speak with you, though. Mr. Malfoy as well."

Dumbledore nodded and my parents left the room with the crazy ol' Headmaster and Draco trailing behind.

"Geez, sis, I thought you were done for!" George said... or was it Fred?

"Yeah, really. We left the store with just Norman handling customers." Fred said... or George? Well, the other twin! Norman? Who-?

"Oh, we hired Norman to help with the shop. He's a part-timer." One of the twins said, apparently seeing my confusion.

"Good to know you'll leave the shop if I die, guys." I replied with part sarcasm and a smile. They grinned,

"You are our only sister, ya' know." They said simultaneously.

"What's the full story, though?" I'm pretty sure it was Fred that time.

I bit my lip in thought, "Uhm, well...-" I was interrupted by Harry. He explained the whole thing, in detail. He even included how Draco helped us.

"So, my sister's a hero" George said.

"No, MY sister's a hero" replied Fred. They fought for awhile, and finally decided on a truce.

My parents, Dumbledore and Draco walked back into the infirmary while the twins were shaking hands.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Miss Weasley, your parents wish for you to go home for the remainder of the school year. I have agreed to let them take you."

I was shocked. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. "What? No! Wh-what if I refuse?" Dumbledore only shook his head.

"Ginny, we want to take you home. You'll be safe and you can recover properly" my mother said. I was so angry. Didn't they know the story of what happened? I had to stay here. I had to finish my classes. I had to be with Draco!

Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Malfoy also agrees. He thinks it's a wonderful idea and acknowledges that you will be safer there during your healing process."

I looked at Draco. He smiled weakly, trying to make me agree that it was the right thing to do. His eyes looked so sad.

I glared at Dumbledore, then my parents, then Draco. "How could you?" I screamed at Draco. He was just going to let me go home and not see him again? Maybe he didn't really care about me. Was it a lie?

"I've had a House Elf pack your things for you, and you'll leave after Madam Pomphrey makes an examination."

----

That's a good place to stop. If I have ANY readers left, how about a review? Just for ol' times sake? Please? I promise another chapter in a week or so. I know that's an empty promise to you now, but I'll show you in a week! I'LL SHOW YOU! Hehehe D

**-:-Ami-:-**


	11. Chapter 11

One, no one reminded me like they said they would (RALLEYECHO!) and my best friend was arrested for shoplifting so don't piss me off. My birthday was July 13th though…. Feel free to leave me reviews as a late b-day present! Hehehe

--

I sat there in shock. What could I do? My stuff was packd, the decision was made. All I had to do was get a check-up.

"Then I won't", I said, crossing my arms.

"Ginny!" Mum, Dad, Hermione and Draco screeched. It made me jump.

"I'm not going! It's not fair! Besides, nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fi-" At the word, I felt nauseated. I felt myself pale and my stomach churn.

"Ginny?" Ron called me. I shook my head, leaned over and vomited on the floor. Everyone winced and moaned in disgust.

Madam Pomphrey rushed over with a cold washcloth and put it against my forehead. "Oh dear," she said, bustling about. She grabbed some syringes and other medical supplies.

"No!" I yelled, "I don't want it!"

"Virginia!" My mother screamed at me as my body shook, "Stop it! Stop, this instant!" She grabbed my arms and motion for Harry, who was closest to me, to grab my legs. He was stronger than me but I kept flailing. I couldn't control it. "Virginia, you're acting like a fool! What is wrong with you?"

"She's having a seizure! Let her go!" Draco yelled, then looked at Madam Pomphrey, "What'd you stick her with?" He pulled a yellow stick out of his pocket and stabbed my thigh through my shorts.

"I-It was… Oh, dear" she replied with.

I felt my body relaxing, "What was that?" Fred asked Draco.

"Epipen. It's a muggle medication… it slows and sometimes even stops allergic reactions. In this case, the latter." He answered.

"Why do you have one?" Hermione asked curiously.

He opened his mouth to answer, then his eyebrows furrowed, "What's it matter? I saved her life"

I moaned and vomited on the floor again while Hermione held my hair.

Madam Pomphrey magicked the mess away and fixed me up. "I'm not going home" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Now, Ginny," my father said calmly, "Let's not be difficult. Listen to your mother and let's go home."

"No! That's not fair"

"Please, just take the check up, Ginny. We need to make sure you're okay" Harry said

"Why isn't she checking on you guys?" I said, trying to be a smart alec.

"Because _we_ didn't die for an hour" Draco replied, returning my tone.

--

I realized it's been awhile so I updated with what shortness I had. Review as a late birthday present? I love you?

-Ami


	12. Chapter 12

Is this the last chapter? We'll see when I get the urge to end this chapter. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it right now.

---

I looked Draco in the eyes and I immediately felt the need to do as he asked. I knew I should be checked, but, well, maybe I, ugh, I don't know.

"Get out", I said, turning over.

The mood in the room turned from concerned to taken-aback in two point three seconds. I didn't care. They started filing out, whispering to each other.

I grabbed Draco's hand before he left. "Draco, I-"

"No, it's okay," he said with a soft smile, "It's going to work out."

"Draco, I don't know what to do. All of this is just…"

He nodded, leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. His hand slipped out of mine and he closed the door behind him.

Madam Pomphrey closed in on me. I swallowed hard.

---

[No POV

Everyone stood outside the Hospital Wing awkwardly. Draco looked at everyone with nervous eyes. _Did I make the right choice?_ he thought to himself. _I know being home is the best for her but what will happen of 'us'? Is there even an 'us'? _He sighed aloud and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You did the right thing... thank you." he said with a warm smile. Draco gave a concerned smile. Mr. Weasley took a few steps over to his wife and they hugged and chatted.

Ron, Harry and the rest of the clan were huddled together, whispering. Draco was unsure about joining them, afraid of what they may be plotting. George... or was it Fred? Er, one of them anyway, waved Draco over with a "psst!" The blonde hurriedly entered their circle.

"We were thinking about decorating Ginny's room so she would feel more ready to recouperate," said Hermione. The rest nodded in agreement.

So then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred and George started to plan out their decorations.

---

Bill wheeled Ginny into her room with a wheelchair they borrowed from Madam Pomphrey. The small girl, still weak and often napping, smiled at the bright room.

Daisies filled every nook and cranny. Jasmine herbs settled in little jars on her nightstand and dresser. Pictures of her friends hung by tape on her walls. Purple balloons sat in the corner by her closet. The ceiling bore streamers and banners with Get Well Soon! Ginny smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Who...?" she asked, looking up at Bill.

Her tall, handsome brother wheeled her to the side of her bed. Lightly, he picked her up and set her on the soft twin bed. While she nestled into the covers, Bill poured her a glass of water and handed her two pills. Ginny downed it all and immediately looked drowsy.

Bill patted her on the head and glanced at the nightstand. She turned her head slightly, just catching the edge of a parchment. Smiling, her brother turned to the exit and closed the decorated door.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you returned home. Multiple meetings and chats with the Headmaster have kept me busy. I do hope you like the decorations, though. We all pitched in..._

_There is so much I would like to say to you, Virginia. So much has happened and there is simply not enough time and not enough words to explain it all. One day, hopefully soon, we will see each other. Not only will you be in full health, but I will be safe as well. I am currently hiding out from my father and other dangerous threats. I miss you so much... I know you are probably afraid of whatever lies ahead, for I know we all are. Please remember that your priority is getting well again. Enjoy the room - the flowers are charmed not to die, the balloons to not deflate and the Jasmine to remain aromatic._

_Sending my highest regards,  
__Wishing you the best,  
__Oh what the hell, I love you,  
__Draco_

---

Yes, this is the last chapter. Possibly an epilogue?

I really hoped you enjoyed this story. I can't tell you how much I loved writing it. D/G is honestly my favorite pair and I have a few more ideas for stories... can't wait to see you reviewing those!

In the meantime, feel free to check out my sister and my story, The Mendal Twins! That is, The Mendal Twins at fanfiction dot net. haha...

Lovingly yours,  
Amelia Landon Mendal


	13. Epilogue

_Three years, eight months, one week and five days later._

The redhed sat outside her flat - not like she had a choice, to sit that is - for her legs were still traumatized from theh orrible events with the Dark Lord. She had just left physical therapy, enjoying a bottle of pop and watering her small but colorful garden.

As she finished the green ferns and white roses, she set aside the hose, turned it off and went into her apartment.

An owl, perched on her fireplace mantle, hooted in alert. Ginny stared at the beautiful bird, trying to place its owner. Before she could remember, the large owl flew to the handle of her wheelchair and presented its leg for her.

Ginny smiled and petted the smart animal, then retrieved the small parchment. As she unrolled it, ink began to appeatr in scratchy handwriting.

_This is just a decoy. Sorry to disappoint._

She leaned back in her seat with furrowed eyebrows and a pained heart. She felt the urge to swat at the bird for allowing its owner to send such a note. "What were you thinking? This is the worst letter I think I've ever received" she said to the owl. It merely hooted and flew out her kitchen window.

Ginny watched the creature, then glanced at something that wasn't there before...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Draco!"

His face formed a smile - it read of hurt, excitement, fright and love. Ginny didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"You've come back!.. but where were you? Where have you been? I've missed you so much, Draco, my heart hurt inside."

He did not speak. His expression did not change. His body, however, moved towards her with a swift movement, opening his arms to embrace the bright witch. It hurt him to see her like this - still confined to a wheelchair and so very, very alone. Draco's grey eyes roved her face with a powerful mission.

No scars. No hideous reminders of the battle - except the ugly black seat she was detained to. His rough, calloused hands gently held her reddening cheeks.

"Oh Draco, don't you speak? We have not seen each other in over three years and you have nothing to say to me?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes, but refusing to fall.

Ginny watched him take a step back, taking in her appearance, and staring extra long at her invalid state.

"Do you hurt?" he finally spoke. His voice was quiet and hoarse, reminding her of his porcelain hands.

"No, Draco, I don't hurt." she said, looking down into her lap. Was that all he say to her? After so long, the only thing he could ask was of her restraint.

"Is it... is it permanent?" he questioned.

Her water-filled eyes met his - warm, cinnamon eyes to cold, mercuric ones. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, be held by him, and live like that forever. She wanted to forget the world and all in it - just so she could have what she had waited _so long_ for. Yet he asked questions, procrastinating her wants - her _needs._

So she wheeled her chair backwards, stopping inches from a coffee table with a blue and white vase on it. He opened his arms in question and attempted to take a step towards her. She did not speak, a taste of his own medicine, but held her hand up to silence his questions.

Slowly, sporadically, her arms rose her body from the wheelchair and she moved her feet to the floor. She took weak, measured steps towards the blond man before her. When her tender legs gave out, he caught her with grace and compassion.

"How long have you been doing that?" he asked in a smooth whisper, as if secret.

"That's the first time," she replied, meeting his eyes and softly kissing his lips.

-.-.-

**.FiN-END-VOILA.**

**A/N: **Wow, it's really over. Hope you enjoyed the epilogue. At this point, there will be no alternate ending, no sequel, and no surprise chapters. If you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, please review. Hell, you made it this far, didn't you? Might as well hit that little button.

And for more D/G fics, read my other (and new) stories, _Late Summer Longing_ and _Lent_. Or check out my one-shot songfics, _What I Really Meant To Say_ and _My Front Porch Lookin' In. _More songfics to come as well.

Ginormous thanks to allllll my reviewers, and any help I may have received from Alecz, Andy, Twinnie, Kara, Meredith, Nikki and any body else I may have missed. I do plan on fixing some of the earlier chapters when my writing was not quite what it is now. So look out for that...

-_Amelia "Ami" Landon Mendal_


End file.
